


Saturday Morning

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic





	Saturday Morning

     It’s Saturday, dreaded Saturday morning. Patrick groans, bracing himself for the impact that’s about to come.

Both Patrick, and Andy, for that matter, have learned that early Saturday morning cartoons equates to an excited Pete that wakes everyone up and Joe being almost as annoying by making a huge racket as he tries to make everyone breakfast.    

Sure enough, moments later Pete comes sprinting into his bedroom, yelling at the top of his lungs about some generic cartoon on TV that both he and Joe have been watching incessantly.

     Patrick is dragged out by Pete, who barely gives him enough time to throw a robe over his underwear clad self. Andy steps out in his muscle tee and flannel pajama bottoms, and Pete and Joe are both wearing onesies, Pete’s being patterned with little sheep, and Joe’s with stars.

     Joe’s burning everything that can be burned, and thawing things that aren’t supposed to be thawed. Eggs turn warm on the countertop, basking in the little sunlight streaming through the window, and the smell of singed bread rises from the toaster, making Patrick’s stomach turn.

     Joe burns the bacon to a crisp, serving it along with burned toast, scrambled eggs (which may or may not give them salmonella poisoning), and some mushy oatmeal. Patrick, being Patrick, thanks him despite the poor quality of the meal, choking it down with glass after glass of lukewarm orange juice. Andy thanks him as well, sneaking as much as he can onto Patrick’s plate when he’s not looking.

     Pete and Joe chow down, their eyes glued to the TV. They’re barely lucid; Patrick and Andy have tried to hold a conversation with them while they were watching before, to no avail. The best thing to do while they’re watching their shows is to keep quiet and monitor whether or not Joe’s food is making you physically ill.

     Patrick ends up falling asleep, while Andy busies himself with a loose string on his pants. The cartoon is over after a mere half hour, sending Joe into the kitchen to clean up everything (meaning to clean to the best of his ability, which leaves obvious traces of food and such) and Pete to the shower. Andy decides to go to the gym, and everyone decides to let Patrick sleep.

     When Patrick wakes up around noon, he sees that Andy is making lunch (he must have insisted that he do it rather than Joe, again), and that Pete and Joe are lying next to him. A bundle of blankets covers them, and Patrick feels Pete’s unicorn pillow pet stuffed under his head.

     Patrick looks from one roommate to the other, grinning. The apartment is a total mess, the paint is peeling off the walls, and Joe’s pet rats make every room smell faintly of feces.

     Patrick falls back asleep, knowing he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
